Sirenix
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix powers (along with the opaque and unbent wings) were too weak underwater. In addition, they would need Sirenix in order to enter the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Tritannus, called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles instead of a bent and flexible seashell shaped wings. 'Previous Transformation: 'Harmonix 'Next Transformation: 'Bloomix Overview According to Miss Faragonda in The Book of Sirenix, the Sirenis power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She alos mentioned that no one has acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had earned it and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Book of Sirenix was hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them using it, but the Witches had place and evil spell on SIrenix and when she tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Book of Sirenix is in the Magical Archives of Alfea. The Source of the Sirenix power is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which grants Sirenix powers to Fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. It also protects the Sirenix powers of Sirenix fairies. Recquirements The fairies need to find the Gem of Self Confidence, Empathy and Courage within one lunar cycle in the oceans that are all over the magic dimension, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed to activate the source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies' Sirenix boxes will appear along with their Sirenix Guardians, who combine their powers to open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean which the fairies needed to cross into and they became Sirenix fairies. The Witches can't be allowed to acquire Sirenix by the Sirenix Quest, as the Trix, the only Witches known to have acquired Sirenix, obtained it after Tritannus stole it from Daphne, a Sirenix Fairy, and gave it to them. In order to acquire it they must open the Sirenix book which the Winx have in their possession and complete the Sirenix quest. Dark Sirenix After Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix permanently, so Daphne can't protect her Sirenix from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source (which was later restored by the Winx using their Harmonix powers and the powers of the Selkies), Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to give a dark version of Sirenix to the Trix. It's unknown if the Trix still keep their Dark Sirenix or it's destroyed when Tritannus loses his power and trident. Special Sirenix Spell and Sirenix Ability Just like each fairy has a special Believix spell/ability, now they each have a special spell/attack that they must master: during the course they will each have a special power that is needed to defeat Tritannus although some are attacks other are abilities that can be used for other purposes such as Musa's spell which was used to turn the singing whales back to their purest form. *Stella : Light of Sirenix *Musa : Voice of Sirenix *Tecna : Aura of Sirenix *Flora : Flower of Sirenix *Aisha : Force of Sirenix *Bloom : Fire of Sirenix Sirenix Wish On gaining Sirenix, a Sirenix fairy is given one single wish, which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant it once she has accomplished the purpose for which she acquired Sirenix. *Tecna wished that all of the people of her home world would become more open and connected to all of the thousands of people of the entire magical universe. *Stella wished that her parents-King Radius and Queen Luna- would listen to their hearts more. *Flora wished that all people respect nature. *Aisha wished for Nereus to be returned to life. *Bloom wished for her elder sister Daphne to be free of the Sirenix Curse and have her physical human body restored. *Musa has not used her wish yet, though she stated that she wouldn't bring back her mother as she knew it would be wrong. Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches when Daphne acquired it, and it caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne herself when she tried using it to defend herself from the Witches. It's also revealed that Politea was also cursed by the ancient witches. It's unknown how and if the Curse affects to the Winx, as well as the Trix and Tritannus.And as Tritannus was always attacked by the Emperor's Throne, it was clearly stated by Daphne that it's the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Physical Appearance Sirenix The girls' hair is longer than in their Harmonix, and like a long ponytail, somewhat like Icy's hair, except for Tecna, whose hair is shorter than the other girls' are. Also their hair color changes when they go underwater. For example, Bloom's becomes carrot orange with teal streaks, Stella's becomes green with pink streaks, Flora's becomes pinkish-purple with brunette streaks, Aisha's becomes honey blond with purple streaks, Musa's becomes purple with orange streaks, and Tecna's hair becomes violet with blonde streaks. Their outfits consists of a sparkly mermaid skin top, a belt, mermaid skinned colorful leggings with tail fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The girls also have bracelets made of a piece of jewelry and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. There is a single pair of seashell shaped wings which shine when the Fairies are swimming. Like the previous fairy powers, Sirenix has a special effect. When the fairies flutter their wings, the water bubbles will be formed with the theme colors of that fairy. Dark Sirenix The girls become clothed in a body suit that looks like as if made of oil. The suit is less revealing and darker than fairies' Sirenix form with makeup smeared on their eyes and lips, with their hair slightly altered. Instead of seashell-shaped wings, they gain long flowing tentacle which help them to swim faster like an octopus and their version of Sirenix is known as Dark Sirenix. Gallery |-|2D= Flora_Sirenix_2D.jpg Musa Sirenix 2D.jpg Tenca Sirenix 2D.jpg Layla Sirenix 2D.jpg Bloom Sirenix 2D.jpg StellSirenix.jpg |-|3D= Flora_Sirenix_3D.jpg Musa Sirenix.jpg Tecna_Sirenix_3D.jpg Aisha_Sirenix.jpg Bloom_Sirenix_3D.jpg Stella Sirenix.jpg Category:Transformations